


sorry

by tonightandalwayss



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, F/M, I've Been Writing Sad Stuff Lately, Silly Little Drabble Written Late At Night, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightandalwayss/pseuds/tonightandalwayss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the song "Sorry" by Maria Mena!! look it up and cry with me :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry

I didn't think I would ever feel this way. I never thought he could even make me feel this way. 

But here we are. I stand frozen in the doorway to my apartment for a while before it finally sinks in. 

I take what's left of my broken heart, piece it back together and call him up for more. 

 

He picks up on the last ring, and I say, 

 

 _"Baby, yes I feel stupid to call you but I'm lonely,"_ I hear him sigh through the phone which breaks another little piece of my heart. 

 

I pathetically continue,  _"And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me, and that maybe if I kissed, the way you do, you'd feel it too."_

 

He says,  _"I'm sorry, so sorry."_

 

The next time we see each other, I make a conscious effort to look better than normal. He pays no attention, barely meets my eyes. 

"Danny?" I say, as we sit next to each other on the couch in the recording room. 

"I meant what I said, you know." He says, looking up at me. 

 

My hands turn to fists, and he grabs them and attempts to calm me. 

 

_I whisper, "Why can't you love me? I'll change for you,"_

 

I see him shake his head and let out a defeated sigh.

 

_"I'll play the part. And baby, yes I feel stupid for doing this but I love you. And maybe if I kiss the way you do, you'll feel it too."_

 

He stands up, releasing my wrists.

 

_"I'm sorry, so sorry."_

 

"Danny wait!"

 

_"So sorry."_

**Author's Note:**

> it's currently 1:30 AM and I'm listening to sad songs. This drabble happened. I'm working on the sequel to "she's unhappy" so stay tuned for that! thanks for reading lovely, let me know what you thought!!
> 
> (yes i know there's awkward spacing i apologize but i'm also tired so ya know)


End file.
